Nobody Likes Me
Nobody Likes Me is a song by Deuce released on his album, Nine Lives. Official Lyrics Nobody likes me, no one likes me, but I don't like them Uh-uh, I don't, nah-uh Nobody likes me, no one likes me, why? 'Cause I don't like them Uh-uh, I don't, nah-uh All this hate that you gave me, it turned me to rage, now I'm Burning in flames, all the things that you said, they've been Stuck in my head, now I'm at it again, an addict Welcome to hell, bitch, you can't do nothing about it Out of my way, faggot, you heard what I said, damnit I am an automatic, ready to fire back at All of you fuckers laughing, not gonna lie, I've had it I'm gonna wreak havoc, everyone's dying, don't matter This is my chance, maybe my last And if I leave, there's no way back This is your fate when worlds collapse I took my pain, now I'll give it back I give it back, give it back, only one of us will laugh last (Now I'll give it back) I give it back, give it back, break this whole fucking world in half Nobody likes me, no one likes me, but I don't like them Uh-uh, I don't, nah-uh Nobody likes me, no one likes me, why? 'Cause I don't like them Uh-uh, I don't, nah-uh I used to have so many friends I thought I could trust But when it came to saving me, you let me self-destruct Well, I'm back now, I'm seeking out this vengeance Not to mention that this black cloud, it sticks around and visits, my intuition Won't let me back down and I swear to God my heart is like a piston Pumping rage into this engine, turn the keys to my ignition, listen Nobody likes me, it's enlightening, it excites me That I talk this shit with the lyrics I spit and still nobody will fight me Try walking a mile in my shoes and get beat with your own Nikes I'm a grimy motherfucker with the mic so call me Mikey I got no patience lately from these fucking faggots, faking Making lies up, wise up if you really think you can take me Wake me up from this lazy babble, rattle you with my crazy battle Paid my dues back on the saddle, the lonely road that I slowly travel This is my chance, maybe my last And if I leave, there's no way back This is your fate when worlds collapse I took my pain, now I'll give it back I give it back, give it back, only one of us will laugh last (Now I'll give it back) I give it back, give it back, break this whole fucking world in half (Break this world in half!) Nobody likes me, no one likes me, but I don't like them Uh-uh, I don't, nah-uh Nobody likes me, no one likes me, why? 'Cause I don't like them Uh-uh, I don't, nah-uh (Nah-uh) You thought you figured it out You thought you figured it out (Uh-uh) You thought you figured it out You thought you... Figured me out! You never figured me out! You can't figure me out! Shut the fuck up, I'll burn you fuckers down! I know you're proud, I held my ground Time's running out You hear the crowd, they know you're down Time's running out Nobody likes me, no one likes me, but I don't like them Uh-uh, I don't, nah-uh Nobody likes me, no one likes me, why? 'Cause I don't like them Uh-uh, I don't, nah-uh Now it's much too late to say you're sorry (Now it's much too late to say sorry) Don't care what you think (So sorry) Uh-uh, I don't, nah-uh Now it's much too late to say you're sorry (Now it's much too late to say sorry) Don't care what you think (So sorry) Uh-uh, I don't, nah-uh Personnel ;Deuce *Deuce - engineering, vocals *Tye Gaddis - drums *Kevin Thrasher - guitars ;Additional *Paul Pavao - additional guitars, mixing *Gabriel Manro - background vocals *Ronnie Radke - vocals *Eugene Shakhov - programming, production *The Truth - vocals *Howie Weinberg - mastering *Jimmy Yuma - engineering Trivia *Deuce stated in an interview that he got the idea for the song from his falling out with Hollywood Undead, where he claimed that one of the band members told him "Nobody likes you." Category:Deuce Songs Category:The Truth Category:Nine Lives Category:Deuce Singles Category:Title after Lyrics (Deuce)